American Dragon: The Next Level
by RedDragonforce 1
Summary: Same as trailer, but THIS is the REAL STORY! Jake/Rose Spud/Stacy Please review.
1. The Hidden Past of Rose

Yo readers of fanfiction, here's the first chapter of American Dragon: The Next Level!

Don't own anything except my character in all fanfics – DragonX.

Well, let's get it started.

Title: The Hidden Past of Rose

(Story Begin)  
He looked around the room as Rose packed her belongings for the move back to New York City – to Jake Long, the American Dragon. He watched as Rose scurried between her suitcases and her closets and chest of drawers packing everything she'll need back in the big city.

Rose: Are you going to help me or just stand there, Master?

Master: I'll just stand here, thanks. I wouldn't want to mess up your "organization" of items.

Rose: (sarcastic laughter), very funny. Why aren't YOU packing?

Master: Don't need to pack. My stuff is at MY home or don't you remember?

Rose: Yeah.

Master: You can't tell them about me. That's an order.

Rose: Yes, sir.

Master: Though I must say, you acted quite beautifully when HE caught you coming out of school.

Rose: Well you told me about the lunar eclipse for the First Dragon Temple, Master. Or did YOU forget?

Master: Touché, my student. I am going to talk with your parents. They need to be informed of the living arrangements I've made for them in NYC.

Rose: See ya later, Master.

Rose's Master left the room and she thought about how her life changed from meeting him in both timelines.

(Flashback)

(1st timeline)

_Rose was 4 at the time and was still in basic training. The Huntsman approached her with someone she never met before._

_Huntsman: Huntsgirl, you have a new Master._

_Rose: masstr?_

_She said in her 4 year old voice._

_Huntsman: He will be training you until you're 12__th__ birthday; then you'll be training under myself._

(Flashback End)

That was how she met him in the Huntsclan. He was a total secret to the other members, except for Huntsman himself. The Huntsman let him train Rose as a test to see if he was still loyal to the Huntsclan.

The truth was he was not loyal. He quit the Huntsclan after slaying his first dragon, which his mark reacted to. The mark was similar to Rose's, but it was blood red in color and extended to his elbow. This was his mark as "The Betrayer" – betrayer to both the magical world, and the Huntsclan. He promised to help the magical world because of his **love **of dragons. Being in the Huntsclan didn't change that. But after he slayed his first dragon, finding it to be someone he knew quite well, he withdrew from the world, both magical and non-magical. He returned to train Rose, not to be a first-class Huntsclan slayer, but as his successor. He knew he wasn't going to last forever, so he train Rose in both timelines to make sure there was someone like him protecting the magical world. He did it in secret, hopefully she doesn't need to.

The second timeline was a lot more peaceful than the first, but it made no difference.

(Flashback)

(2nd Timeline)  
_It was mid-afternoon a few days after Rose's move to Hong Kong. Her Master waited near 10 extra years this time around before approaching her and her family. This was so Rose could enjoy life more. He knocked on the door. Rose's Mother answered._

_Rose's Mother: Yes, how may I help you?_

_Master: I am looking for Rose; I believe she is your daughter._

_Mother: Yes, but what do you want to speak with her for._

_Master: I am someone who can help your daughter become a great fighter, and a great protector._

_Mother: Excuse me; I don't know what you're talking about._

_Master: Let me come in and explain. That should answer most of your questions._

_Against her better judgment, Rose's mother let him in. They sat on the couch._

_Master: This is a long tale, and I assure you it's 100 percent true._

_Rose's Master explained about the magical world not knowing that Rose was listening in from her room. He spoke about the Dark Dragon. He also told Rose's mother the Huntsclan being wished away by Rose. He said that the American Dragon saved Rose from the same fate, by wishing that Rose was never taken by the Huntsclan, which resulted in Rose growing up here, with her family. Rose gasped softly as she remembered her past, all of the training, the school, Jake – everything._

_Mother: I see. That is quite a tale you have. It's so detailed and thoroughly though out. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that was the longest lie I have ever heard._

_Rose came out._

_Rose: Master, what are you doing here? I'm no longer part of the Huntsclan, there's no need for you to train me anymore._

_Rose' mother was surprised to see her daughter talk to this man like he was an old friend._

_Master: The Huntsclan may be gone, but there was a deeper meaning for me to train you, as I will again._

_Rose: Why is that, Master?_

_Master: There is an evil far deadlier than anyone in the Dragon Order has ever faced, even Lao Shi._

_Rose's mother popped in a question._

_Mother: What will happen if I let you train her?_

_Master: She will be seeing me Saturday afternoons with which I'll re-teach her everything she knows, and some things she doesn't know. Her mind knows it all, but her body will need to be able to react to it._

_Rose: When do I start?  
Master: This weekend, also you must never contact Jake and tell him about this._

_Rose: Yes, Master._

(Flashback End)

That was what started it in the 2nd timeline. Every Saturday unknown to her parents, her Master would train her in a different dimension. This dimension was similar to the Hyperbole Time Chamber in Dragonball Z/GT (Don't own) but only by the time passage. In this dimension, Rose and her master would train for several months at a time before returning for dinner at Rose's house. Rose's Master lived in a nearby apartment, so it was relatively easy for Rose's Master to eat dinner every Saturday with Rose's family before heading to his own home.

The training went well enough. Rose quickly recovered her lost skills in a few short Saturday's and mastered any new skill or technique her Master had for her before she left for another week of school.

Rose quickly remembered she was supposed to be packing, so she quickly got back to it.

(Chapter End)

Well, I know its short, but the next chapter is coming soon.

Rose's Master, The Betrayer, and DragonX are all the same person in this fic.

The name will change soon enough.

Later,

RDF1


	2. Return to NYC and a New Dragon

Here's chapter 2

I forgot to mention, DragonX is also the Earth Dragon in this fic as well. Don't own anything, except for what I already mentioned before (See previous chapter). The other thing I own is my dragon-before-Jake-Long's description, which is totally on the spot.

Title: Return to NYC and a New Dragon

(Chapter Start)

Rose's Master went into the living room of the apartment to see Rose's father sealing a box with tape.

Father: You know, it's kind of hard to be moving back to NYC after living for months here in Hong Kong.

Master: Rose doesn't want to be separated from Jake. I'm surprised you accepted him without ever meeting him properly before.

Father: Well, Rose can handle herself, as far as I know; and he loves her too much to do anything to her without her consent. It was tough calling the police to take him away.

Master: I know, but it had to be done.

Rose's mother came into the room.

Mother: Are you going to help pack, or are you just going to stand there and talk?

Master: I am not required to help. What about Daisy, (Made up name for Rose's twin) is she ready?

Mother: You ARE required to help us and she is. Why don't you go help her?

Master: Fine. I help your other daughter.

Mother: Thank you.

Rose's Master left the living room and knocked on Daisy's door.

Master: Daisy? Can I come in?

Daisy: Just a sec.

The door opened up revealing Daisy, Rose's twin sister. Daisy had blonde hair like Rose, but had brown eyes instead of blue.

Master: Your mother informed me you are packed and asked me to help you out.

Daisy: Sure. Come on in.

Daisy's room (not shown in show) was nearly empty now that she was packed. A computer desk, chest of drawers, an empty bookshelf, and a bed cleared of its sheets were left. In the middle of the floor were 4 suitcases full of closes, books, and other things Daisy packed.

Daisy: So, what do you think?

Master: Well, nobody can call you a slob. That's for sure.

Daisy giggled. It was true. They quickly moved the suitcases into the living room.

Mother: Good, the taxies will be here soon, take Daisy's stuff and return for more afterward.

When Rose's Master got to the street, two taxies were parked there, waiting on the luggage by Rose's family. The drivers quickly relieved Rose's Master of Daisy's stuff and he returned for more. The packing took about an hour. The ride took about 45 minutes to get to the airport because of traffic. Rose's Master covered her family on the taxies because he had extra money and it was his way of thanking them for believing him and letting him train Rose.

The flight was long and they got there in the early evening because of time zone change. The move into the new apartment was quicker than moving out of the old and Rose's family was finished by 7:30.

Rose: I am going to surprise Jake, okay.

Master: Remember your word!

Rose: (rolled her eyes) Yes, Master.

Master: I mean it. Lao Shi mustn't find out about me, otherwise everything will be ruined.

Rose left before he could finish. He sighed. He put on a coat and gloves to hide his mark before going out to walk around town.

(Scene Change)  
Rose's Master was walking down an alleyway when he heard voices.

Voice1: Give me the goods and I'll leave you alone.

Voice2: Please, leave me alone; I'm just an ordinary spider-woman. What would I have of value to you?

Voice1: Ordinary, my foot. You've been passing info to Fu Dog. Now give me the goods, girl. I won't have to rough you up.

Rose's Master quickly jumped up to the roof to avoid being seen as he recognized an ogre hassling a spider-woman. Though the ogre looked dumb, he was part of a crew that could give the American Dragon trouble, on his own. He recognized the spider-woman to be Veronica, merchant at Magus Bazaar and a contact in Fu Dog's information system. The ogre was closing in. Rose's Master quickly used his chi to make a doppelganger of himself with out his mark. His double quickly changed into his dragon form and Jumped down.

(Scene Change)  
The ogre had trapped Veronica. One false move and it would be over, but they heard a voice.

(Deep voice): Let the spider-woman go!

They both turned to see a dragon they had never seen before, its blood red scales giving off a frightful appearance. The ogre quickly charged – big mistake against any dragon. The dragon dodged the ogre faster than the blink of an eye and quickly hit him from the back with his tail and knocked the ogre out.

(Deep voice): Are you alright, miss?

Veronica: I'm fine, thank you for saving me. Who are you?

(Deep voice): My name is of no concern.

(New voice): It is to me.

The dragon and Veronica turned to see the American Dragon land.

Am Drag: Yo, I'd like to know who you are. Because I've never seen a dragon moved that fast.

(New voice): Hold on, Jake.

Rose appeared on the scene. Rose looked at the unknown dragon and recognized him in a flash.

Rose: What are YOU doing here?

Dragon: I was helping this young lady, slayer.

Rose: My name is Rose, and shouldn't you be somewhere else? Like out of state. My master defeated you before, and if he were here now, he would do it again. In fact I think I could probably take you on myself.

Jake: Rose, what are you thinking?

Dragon: Your Master? He and I had an agreement when he was younger, but now the torch is passed to a new generation I see. Well slayer, I bid you farewell for now. Oh, and don't try to take ME on, you might just end up worse than the ogre.

The dragon quickly flew over the roof and disappeared. Jake tried to follow, but Rose stopped him. Jake turn to her.

Jake: What was he talking about; I thought the Huntsman didn't make deals with magical creatures.

Rose: It wasn't the Huntsman we were talking about. Look, I gotta go, my family is waiting for me. See ya Jake!

Rose quickly dashed out of the alley and disappeared onto the streets before Jake could follow her. He quickly flew back to his Gramps shop to see if he could find out more.

(Scene Change)

Jake was at his Gramps' shop telling him about the dragon he saw. It was the next afternoon and Jake was in his human form.

Lao Shi: This is serious. That dragon has not been seen in years, for him to show up now. (A thought crossed his mind) Jake, did he have a mark on his right hand or arm, a Huntsclan mark.

Jake: No, just blood red scales and a look in his eyes that could even intimidate the Dark Dragon.

Lao Shi: This is very serious! Jake, you must not trust him; he will kill you just like the dragon before you!

Jake: The dragon before me!? What are you talking about Gramps?

Lao Shi: That dragon you saw was only a doppelganger. His real form has a pitch-black Huntsclan mark running down his right forearm. In his human form, it is blood red.

Jake: Just like his scales.

Lao Shi: Correct. He slayed a dragon years ago; when you were a small child.

Fu Dog: The Dragon Council wouldn't like for us to talk about it with you, but considering the circumstances…

He took out and opened a book Jake never saw before. The image showed a girl his age, with black hair and brown eyes. Another image appeared next to her, this one sea-blue scaled dragon with black spikes down her back, and the same brown eyes as before.

Fu Dog: For confidentiality reasons, we can't tell you her name, but we can tell you this. She was going to be the American Dragon before you, but HE had to interfere. He killed her before it became official. He left the Huntsclan after that as well. Now, he's just a legend. He was known, to both Magical Creatures and the Huntsclan, as "The Betrayer". He slayed her, took her powers and retreated from the world.

Lao Shi: We do not know the whole story, for there were only a few eyewitnesses and they weren't near enough to hear their conversation during the fight.

Jake: Rose talked to him like they knew each other or something, or at least her Master she never told me about.

Lao Shi: Jake, you must talk to Rose. See what she knows, and save her before its too late.

Jake: I will.

He grabbed his skateboard and skated across town to where Rose said her new apartment was. He got to the building and found the right number. He knocked. A man Jake never saw before opened the door. He had on a long sleeves shirt, pants, and gloves on.

(Deep voice): Oh, it's you.

He called inside.

(Deep voice): Rose, your boyfriend's here to see you!

Jake blushed. Rose appeared at the door.

Rose: Jake, what are you doing here?

Jake: Rose, I need to talk to you, in private.

(Deep Voice): I know you're the American Dragon, Jacob Long. You don't need to keep secrets from me.

Jake: Rose…

Rose: He knew before me, at least that's what he told me.

(Deep voice): I'll let your parents know where you are.

The man went inside.

Jake: How did you know that dragon in the alley last night?

Rose: I can't tell you.

Jake: Can't or won't. Gramps told me about him. He's "The Betrayer" isn't he, or at least a doppelganger of him.

Rose: Jake I…

The man came back.

(Deep voice): Rose, it's time for dinner.

He went back inside. Jake finally recognized him having the same voice as the dragon he saw last night.

Jake: That's him isn't it? He's "The Betrayer"! You know it's him, don't you?

Rose: Look, Jake – I wanted to…

Jake: You KNEW? And you DIDN'T TELL ME!?

Rose: Jake, you have to understand! He told me not to tell you! I CAN'T disobey my Master!

Jake: HE SLAYED A DRAGON, NOT TO MENTION HOWEVER MANY OTHER MAGICAL CREATURES HE KILLED BEFORE HER! AND YOU WANT ME TO UNDERSTAND!?

Rose's Master and her family heard the shouting, but Rose's Master decided to talk to him. He appeared at the door.

Rose's Master: American Dragon, we need to talk, ALONE!

He grabbed Jake and dragged him out of the building and out to an alleyway. Rose followed, but stopped at the edge, for she knew what her Master was doing. He was sharing his past when he would rather not.

(Scene Change)

In the alleyway Rose's Master released Jake Long. Jake retreated back a few steps before changing into a dragon and facing him.

Jake: You're supposed to be gone! My Gramps said so!

Rose's Master: I am not as gone as Lao Shi THINKS I AM! I was NEVER gone, just in hiding.

Jake: Why did you slay her.

Rose's Master: That is a long tale.

Jake: Who was she to YOU? Why did you have to kill HER!

Rose's Master: It is a long story, but I shall tell you of our final battle.

(Flashback)

_It was raining. Two figures faced one another. One looked human, with a weapon in his hands. The other was a female dragon. (Same appearance as described before) They were both in a battle stance._

_Human: You didn't have to be here! You could've stayed away!_

_Dragon: And let all these magical creatures suffer under the Huntsclan's wrath? Forget it! I would never betray those I swore to protect._

_Human: What about me?_

_The Dragon's eyes widened for a second. He was right; she did swear to protect him from the Huntsclan. Unfortunately, she narrowed her dragon eyes at him._

_Dragon: You said you would quit the Huntsclan and help me fight them. Yet you didn't. Why?  
Human: I wanted to protect the magical creatures as much as you did, but I thought I could still do it without showing betrayal to the clan. They would've killed me if they knew I was your friend. That is something the Huntsclan does not forgive – friendship with dragons._

_Dragon: Maybe you should of thought of that before you became my friend._

_Human: I'm sorry, but I've been ordered to kill you if you showed up._

_Dragon: And why haven't you already?_

_Human: You're my friend; I could never harm you, let alone slay you._

_Dragon: Some friend you are. If you really mean that I'm your friend then fight me to prove it. Prove to me you honesty. Fight me with honor._

_Human: So be it._

_They charged, the human throwing down his weapon before charging. The dragon took this as a sign to not use fire against him. They fought. Blow for blow, counter for counter, no one gaining a clear advantage, until the dragon accidentally breathed fire on him out of reflex. He got knocked back to his weapon, which he quickly grabbed, and slashed it with all his might._

_-SLASH-_

_A SCREAM and a YELL of "NNNNNOOOOOO!!"_

_These sounds came from the blade across the chest, the dragon, and the human – respectively._

_The dragon lay on her back bleeding from across her scaled chest. The human crawled to her, slowly because of his burns from her fire._

_Human: I'm sorry; I didn't mean it. I love you!_

_Dragon: You love me?_

_Human: I wanted to tell you, but I was so scared of you turning me down._

_Dragon: NO, I'm sorry, I'm afraid I don't love you that way; however, we'll always be best friends. Promise?_

_Human: Promise._

_Dragon: Slay me and take my powers. Use them to continue my mission. Save the world from the Huntsclan._

_Human: I will. In your honor and memory I'll always protect magical creatures in need._

_He slayed her and took her dragon chi. The dragon chi altered his mark to look blood red and extended it to his elbow._

_Human: I have no allegiance, but to DEFEND the Magical Creatures of this world. I AM DRAGONX!_

_Lightning flashed across the sky, with Thunder having an echoing boom behind it._

(Flashback End)

DragonX: She never returned my feelings, but she was the love of my life. Don't you see, American Dragon, Rose did what I could not! She spared the one she loved! I didn't.

Jake: Why did you hide? I'm sure the Dragon Cou-

DragonX: The Dragon Council will always abide by its rules. "For slaying a dragon and stealing its chi, the accused must be put to death." The Huntsclan would slay me on sight for having magical powers, not to mention for being friends with and loving a dragon – if they recognized me! I had to disappear! I used the Dragon Chi to change my appearance and return to the Huntsman, only he knew my true story, he gave me a test, to teach Rose, Huntsgirl, for 8 years. I told her to never mention me to anyone, not even the Huntsman. I left the Huntsclan until I knew yours and Rose's wish had come true. I had been returned to the past because of the combination of those wishes. The time I landed in was a few days after I slayed my beloved, taking the place of my past self. I trained in secret for these past 8½ years before I approached Rose again. She remembered everything while I told her mother about the magical world. I gave her strict orders to not mention me to ANYONE. I you grandfather ever found out-

A new voice startled Jake, DragonX, and Rose.

Lao Shi: Jake, get away from him. (To DragonX) Stay away from my grandson, you murderer!

Lao Shi charged DragonX bent on saving his grandson, no matter what the cost.

(BIG SCENE CHANGE)

In a dark realm, not in any dimension known by anyone in the Magical World, except for DragonX, a dark figure sat upon his throne.

(Evil Voice): **I have not heard word from my servant in weeks; I told him to inform me immediately upon conquering the magical world!**

(Servant) My Lord, The Dark Dragon has been entombed in the first dragon temple for the next thousand years.

(Evil Voice): **So, he has failed. I shall take care of it MYSELF! I will show the World to FEAR the DARK DEMON DRAGON! (Evil laughter)**

(Chapter End)

Well there you have it, more of the trailer explained and intro to villain. The Dark Demon Dragon is someone of my own imagination, more particularly developed from I nightmare I had a few months ago. Yes I do still get nightmares, but I always handle them by going back to sleep with the nightmare fresh in my mind, and back in my control. As for Lao Shi at the end, he is an experienced dragon who has seen to many deaths in his time, so naturally he would want to save his grandson from who he had known about DragonX from the time the report went out from the Dragon Council – which was what he and Fu Dog told Jake.

Also, there will be NO DragonX/Daisy pairing in this fic. DragonX is like an older brother to BOTH Rose AND Daisy. Daisy and Rose's parents all know about Rose's past with the Huntsclan, glad it didn't happen thanks to Jake Long.

As for Rose, her Master reprimanded her about the scene in the alleyway after she got home that night.

As for DragonX, he was having supper with Rose's family that night, when Jake came over, before returning to his place of residence.

Well later, update soon.

RDF1


	3. Battles, Secrets, and a New Enemy

Here's Chapter 3. I can't believe how many people are viewing it – BUT **NOT **_**REVIEWING!!**_ I only received **1** review since I put the first chapter up. What's up with you guys, you don't like reviewing or what. I can understand those without accounts, but those with, either you don't like it and don't want to hurt my feelings, or you don't want your friends that might read this by accident and see you're a total lame-o or something. Am I right? Even if I am not, you're not lame-o's for reading and/or reviewing this. I'm 18 and I still watch kid shows. I can also interpret them, as an older person is able to. Now, ON TO THE FIC!

Also just so you know, the flashback covered about a good couple of hours, and the fight coming up will take a few more hours.

Battles, Secrets, and a New Enemy!

(Chapter Start)

(Recap)

_DragonX: … - I trained in secret for these past 8½ years before I approached Rose again. She remembered everything while I told her mother about the magical world. I gave her strict orders to not mention me to ANYONE. I you grandfather ever found out-_

_A new voice startled Jake, DragonX, and Rose._

_Lao Shi: Jake, get away from him. (To DragonX) Stay away from my grandson, you murderer!_

_Lao Shi charged DragonX bent on saving his grandson, no matter what the cost._

(Recap End)

Lao Shi wanted nothing more than for Jake to be safe. Maybe that's why he didn't think things through this time around. DragonX jumped to dodged his initial attack and landed on the roof.

Dx: If you want to fight me, then I won't object to it; however, leave our students out of it!

Lao Shi flew up to the roof and they started battling, DragonX jumping from roof to roof sometimes to lead the battle away from the children. As the battle got farther and farther away Jake turned to Rose, who was running up to him.

Rose: We better stop them, before your Gramps hurts someone, namely himself.

Jake: You're right, but we need to let your parents know you'll be out.

Rose: (Smirking slightly) Come on _Dragon Boy_, I can properly introduce you to them this way.

Rose pulled Jake along, in his Dragon State no less.

Jake: Don't you think I should Dragon-Down first?

Rose: They know all about the magical world thanks to my Master.

Jake: Just who is he anyway? If he's a dragon, doesn't he have a place to protect?

Rose: He has no restriction on anything that needs protection. That's why he christened himself the "Earth Dragon" years ago. Considering both the Dragon Council and the Huntsclan had it out for him. He couldn't exactly stay in one spot.

Luckily they got to her home without anyone seeing them. Rose opened the door.

Rose: Mom, Dad, Daisy? I'm home, and I've brought Jake.

Rose's twin sister came out to see the boy her twin loves so much. When she saw Jake, screamed.

Daisy: EEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH

Rose: Daisy it's okay, this is Jake.

Daisy: The American Dragon, I can't believe I'm meeting you in person! Kara and Sara have told me a lot about you.

Jake: Wait, Kara and Sara!? What do you know about the Oracle Twins?

Daisy: Kara and I swap depressing poetry, while Sara and I swap fashions between the real and magical worlds. Rose, did you think you were the only one to have magical contacts. Though, it was hard getting to and from the Magus Bazaar sometimes.

Rose: Okay, and YOU didn't tell ME, WHY!?

Daisy: You had your secrets sis; I had mine. I am probably the only non-magical human who has ever gone to Magus Bazaar alone at my age.

Daisy and Rose's parents walked up. They looked at Dragon-Jake and then at Rose as if to ask her to confirm that Jake is the Dragon before them.

Rose: Mom, Dad, this is Jake Long, the American Dragon and my boyfriend.

Mom: Pleasure to meet you. Sorry about our meeting in Hong Kong.

She shook Jake's Dragon Claw, followed by her husband.

Dad: Yeah, we really didn't want to hurt you, but DragonX made us follow the plan in order to save not only your grandfather, but also the magical world. Also we want to thank you for saving our daughter from the Huntsclan. We would like to meet _your_ family sometime.

Jake: (Chuckles nervously) My family isn't what you would call "normal", you can't even call it "weird", but they would be delighted to meet you guys anyway. I'll tell them and maybe we could arrange something. Right now, Rose and I have to get going or my Gramps may hurt himself trying to fight Rose's Master.

Dad: Just have Rose back before 11:00. It's nearly dawn now, and I don't want her to stay out all day after staying up all night with no sleep.

Rose: I'll be back around 11:00 dad, so don't worry.

Mom: It's not YOU we're worried about so much as Jake's grandfather right now.

Daisy: Take care and I'll tell Kara and Sara I met you, Jake.

Jake: You do that; tell them I hope to see them soon. Rose, let's get going before our Masters get hurt.

They flew off into the rising sun and looked for their Masters. After about a half-hour, they spotted them. Jake's Gramps was lying on a roof with DragonX knelt next checking him over to see if he is alright.

(Time/Scene Change)

DragonX was leading Lao Shi away from their students by jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

Dx: Calm down, Lao Shi. I wasn't harming Jake; I was talking to him.

Lao Shi: You were going to kill him! I won't let that happen!

Dx: You don't get it, do you? If I wanted to kill Jake OR you, wouldn't you or he already be dead by now?

Lao Shi: I don't assume to know ANYTHING about _your_ mind, Betrayer! You won't ever hurt MY grandson. You won't kill him like you killed YOUR Dragon rival so many years ago.

Dx: If I'm such a monster, then why are YOU bent on MY death? Your anger is clouding your nearly always wise judgment. Just let it go. Lao Shi; just let it go and we can stop this pointless fighting.

Lao Shi: Why should I believe you?

Dx: You're Lao Shi: the one Dragon whose intellect and wit nearly match that of Sherlock Homes, the great British Detective. So, just Dragon-Down and WE'LL talk, just like I talked to you grandson.

Lao Shi realizes what he is doing and immediately Dragon-Downed.

Lao Shi: (Sighs) I am sorry, I just don't want lose my best student and beloved grandson. DragonX, I-

But he was cut of by a mysterious figure knocking him out after coming through a portal.

(Evil Voice) _**Aw, DragonX, it's so nice to see you again. Have you been keeping well? You remember me, don't you? If not, let me refresh you MEMORY!**_

The evil figure punched DragonX and he got knocked back. DragonX quickly got up and shot fireballs at the figure. The figure laughed as the fireballs hit him, not even leaving a mark on him. The figure walked towards DragonX.

Dx: You just couldn't stay away could you – DARK DEMON DRAGON!

DDD: (For simplistic sakes) _**My servant was to conquer the Magical World for me, but I see that he has failed. Oh well, I shall kill you, Lao Shi, the American Dragon, and your precious student, Rose, before taking the Magical World for myself.**_

Dx: Not if I have anything to say about it.

DDD: _**You won't.**_

Dark Demon Dragon charged DragonX, but got blasted back by his cry of

DragonX: Dragon WARRIOR!

Flames covered his body sending out shockwaves that sent the DDD back across the rooftop. And similar to Jake Long's extended Dragon-Up scene, the words "Dragon Warrior" were echoing while the flames turned him into the description I gave in my very first story. (I'm too lazy to describe it again, so refer to my first story for description.)

DragonX stood in all his Dragon Warrior glory. He quickly tackled the DDD away from Lao Shi, unaware that the sun was rising. He fought the DDD with more power than he ever shown in years. Nearly an hour later-

Dx: Time to put you back where you belong! Dragon Portal!

He shot out flames from his hand and turned into a Dimensional Portal and sent DDD back to his dimension. DDD laughed.

DDD: _**I will be back and you and your Magical World are DOOMED!!**_

DragonX quickly closed the portal and rushed back to Lao Shi. He quickly knelt beside him and checked his vitals – stable; he'll live. He reverted to his human form.

This was how Jake and Rose found him.

(Scene Change)

Rose and Jake spotted the pair and landed nearby.

Jake: What did this to him?

Dx: My worst enemy, and my worst nightmare.

Rose: It can't be him; you defeated him months ago. He's gone.

Dx: He's not.

Jake: Who are you talking about?

Dx: The Dark Demon Dragon. He was once a human like me, but did research on the magical qualities of dragons. He created a potion that would turn him into a dragon. The key ingredient he needed was my nightmare of the beast. Years ago, when I was still a member of the Huntsclan; I had nightmares of the worst Dragon ever. He was ruthless to everyone. He took no prisoners, left nothing the way it was before, and killed when he could help it.

Rose: You said he was gone. That he couldn't come back!

Dx: I didn't think he COULD come back, not this SOON anyway.

Lao Shi woke up.

Lao Shi: What hit me?

Dx: A nightmare, one I thought wouldn't return for another 5 years at least.

Rose: And you didn't tell ME this WHY!?

Dx: He wasn't supposed to come back this soon. I was supposed to have more time to train you, teach you AND Jake my secrets, and allow you to grow up to become even stronger. That way you would be ready for the task ahead.

Jake: As good as this all sounds, we need to be getting back to Rose's place. I promised I would get Rose home by 11:00, but I think this conversation needs to move out of the open and away from non-magical ears.

Indeed, the early workers were starting to drive to work and the late shift people were heading home for a good nights rest.

Lao Shi: We need to inform the Dragon Council on this.

Jake: We'll head there later, in the evening. We need to get some sleep, now.

Dx: I'll make sure Lao Shi gets home. I trust you, American Dragon, to keep my student away from harm?

Jake: Please, call me Jake. I promise to get Rose home safe and sound.

Rose: (Flirting) And I promise to keep YOU safe.

DragonX chuckled at that comment.

Dx: Just make sure to keep him safe from YOURSELF as well, Rose. I wouldn't want both Jake's AND your families on my tail for letting you do THAT to him.

Rose and Jake blushed, while Lao Shi paled. His daughter was quite frightening even with OUT Dragon powers when she got mad. The group separated and went to their destinations. DragonX after making sure Lao Shi made it to his shop, quickly rushed to Rose's place only to find Jake and Rose making out just outside Rose's door.

Dx: Ahem!

Rose and Jake broke apart blushing at being caught.

Dx: I know you guys love each other and all, not to mention it's been months since you last saw each other on a regular basis; however, Rose needs to get some sleep today as do you Jacob.

Jake: I'll see you tonight, Rose.

Rose: See you tonight, Dragon Boy.

And with one final peck on the lips, Rose entered her home to get some sleep.

Dx: Come on Lover Boy, let's get YOU home before your parents call.

DragonX and Jake flew to Jake's house and Jake's father opened the door.

Jonathan: Jake, next time call if you're going to be out all night. Now, get to your room and get some sleep, mister.

Jake: Yes, sir.

Dx: I'll remind him next time. He'll need to join us to visit the Dragon Council. Haley will need to come as well.

Jon: Alright, but he's grounded when this is all over.

Dx: Understood, sir.

DragonX left for his home, dreading his meeting with the Dragon Council he's put off for so long. He went to bed wondering if the Dragon Council will believe his story.

(Chapter End)

Well here's chapter 3. Its past midnight in my time zone, so I'm getting some sleep.

Night,

RDF1


	4. Draco Island, Rematch, and Battle

Time for chapter 4 of American Dragon: The Next Level.

RDF1: Wow, time for DragonX to meet with the Council.

Dx: I'm not looking forward to it.

Pyros: At least you get some action in this fic. I'm limited to Naruto.

RDF1: You'll get in another fic soon enough, Pyros.

Jake: Sup, guys! Am Drag in the Hizz-ouse!

Dx: Aren't you supposed to be in your room – ASLEEP!

Jonathon comes in, grabs Jake from behind and drags him back to the house.

Jake: AW MAN!

Dx: That's what I thought.

Rose enters.

Rose: Is Jake around?

RDF1: You just missed him. His dad came and dragged him back home.

Rose: Shoot – well, there's always the dream charm.

Rose leaves.

Pyros: I'm out of here.

Dx: What's the rush.

Pyros: Rika and Renamon.

RDF1: There in the DIGIMON dimension, not ADJL. Besides I'm through with Digimon fics for now.

Pyros: I'm not taking any chances.

PyroDragoon leaves.

Dx: Better get ready for the council.

DragonX leaves for ADJL dimension.

RDF1: (rolls eyes) Fine. I'll just take a nap if everyone's steering clear of me.

(goes to sleep)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my character(s).

Chapter 4: Council Meeting and Training

(Chapter Start)

(Recap)

_Dx: Come on Lover Boy, let's get YOU home before your parents call._

_DragonX and Jake flew to Jake's house and Jake's father opened the door._

_Jonathan: Jake, next time call if you're going to be out all night. Now, get to your room and get some sleep, mister._

_Jake: Yes, sir._

_Dx: I'll remind him next time. He'll need to join us to visit the Dragon Council. Haley will need to come as well._

_Jon: Alright, but he's grounded when this is all over._

_Dx: Understood, sir._

_DragonX left for his home, dreading his meeting with the Dragon Council he's put off for so long. He went to bed wondering if the Dragon Council will believe his story._

(Recap End)

The day passed without too much hassle. Haley covered for Jake's emergencies throughout most of the day. Jake and Rose did a little dream exploring in the Dream World. Day soon turned into evening and Jake was getting ready to meet the Council with DragonX and Rose. Haley was getting ready as well. DragonX left behind a Doppelganger to watch over the City while they were gone. Everyone met at the Train Station.

Lao Shi: Let us head to the Isle of Draco.

They walked along until they reached the right elevator. Rose was confused as to what they were at an elevator for, but wrote it off to being the Magical portal to Draco Island.

Lao Shi entered the proper access code: Top, Bottom, Both – Top, Bottom, Both. Turn 90 degrees clockwise.

The elevator opened and everyone squeezed in. The Assistant put the luggage in place before returning to his original position.

Assistant: Welcome to Enchanted Elevators where service always comes with a smile.

He smiled for a quick second before turning around. Jake grabbed the side rail tight.

Jake: Haley, Rose, you might want to hang onto the railing.

Haley/Rose: Why?

Fu Dog grabbed the railing as well.

Fu: I never made it through one of these without my friend "Ralph Up-Chuck" making a big splash.

The Assistant pulled down the lever. The elevator flew down as if shot out of a slingshot.

Haley/Rose: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

Fu: (throws up) woops.

(Scene Change)

On the Isle of Draco Dragons from many places on Earth could be seen training, chatting, or just hanging out. An elevator shot up out of the ground. The Door opened. A small group of 6 humans and 1 dog fell out.

Assistant: Isle of Draco. Thank you for riding Enchanted Elevators. Please ride with us again.

Jake and Fu got the luggage out before the elevator disappeared. Luckily for the girls, Jake was the only one splattered with Fu's "Up-Chuck." Jake was wiping off as much as he could.

Jake: That's why I said to pack extra.

Rose: Yeah, I could see that could hamper anyone's day.

Haley: Wow, this looks like a Dragon's Paradise.

Lao Shi: The Isle of Draco is one of the safest places in the Magical World.

Dx: And yet, thanks to Chang, the Dark Dragon was able to infiltrate and hide here without anyone knowing.

They walked towards the main building. The Other Councilors were waiting for them.

Andam: Good to see you again, Lao Shi.

Lao Shi: Same here, Andam.

Kulde: American Dragon, our thanks for you and the Slayer's help in defeating the Dark Dragon.

Rose got a little angry, but let it slide because they never bothered to learn her name and she never told them either.

Jake: The Dark Dragon isn't easy to beat. It took all of us to defeat him.

Kukulkhan: Rest assured that Chang is in a maximum-security cell here on Draco Isle. The Monkey Associate is in an Animal Mental Ward.

Omina: Sun Park, I trust you are doing well.

Sun: Yes. Haley is a great student. She's already helping Jake with his Dragon Duties.

Omina: That is a big responsibility for such a small child.

Haley blushed a bit at the praise.

Haley: It isn't easy, but someone's gotta do it.

The Council then noticed DragonX and quickly got into defensive positions.

Kulde: What are you doing here, Betrayer?

Lao Shi: He is here as my guest. He's here to stand trial for his misdeeds.

DragonX bowed on one knee and held out his hands. Andam pulled out magical cuffs slapped them on DragonX's wrists.

Andam: That should prevent you from accessing your chi.

Dx: My Doppelganger is patrolling NYC. He shall not be affected.

The other Council Members gasped at this. Andam pulled back on DragonX's right sleeve to confirm the Dragon Mark on his arm. It was there; they had the real one.

Rose: What are you doing, Master?

Dx: This is something I must do. Jake, take Rose on a tour of the Island. I don't want her to see this.

Jake Dragoned Up and took Rose with him as he flew to another part of the Island.

Lao Shi: Sun, show Haley the Island as well. She should not see this.

DragonX went with Lao Shi and the rest of the Dragon Council inside.

Sun: Haley, do as your Grandpa says.

Haley didn't like it, but went with Sun to a different part of the Island.

(Scene Change)

Jake landed in the clearing where he and Fred Nerk started their race around the Island. He let go of Rose and Dragoned Down.

Rose: Why did you do that!? I could've helped him.

Jake: And get arrested yourself!? He knows what he's doing. You should know that better than anyone.

Rose sighed.

Rose: I just don't want to see him killed or worse. He's been there for me when no one else was. He was one of the reasons that I decided to spare you when you showed me who you were. He told me to never slay a Dragon that protected others. Most of what I've been taught revolved around Dragons being some equivalent of terrorists to the Non-Magical World. That the Huntsclan was started just to protect Humanity from those "Beasts."

Jake: That may have been true. The Dark Dragon had been around for many decades. Maybe HE was the reason the Original Leader of the Huntsclan decided to start the Huntsclan to stop him and all Dragons like him.

Rose: Yeah, but all this time he was working for a human who obtained the power of one of the worst dragons ever, and it came from Master DragonX's mind. He won't be easy to beat. DragonX has an imagination that can be deadly in the wrong hands.

Jake noticed a familiar Dragon flying by.

Jake: YO, NERK! Whaddup, Dude!

Fred Nerk, the Australian Dragon, heard this and decided to land and see his old friend, Jake. He Dragoned down as well.

Fred: Not much, mate. Since the Huntsclan's gone, I've hadn't had too many emergencies lately. I owe that to you, my American Friend.

Jake: It's what I do. By the way, this is Rose.

Rose: Hi. From your accent, I'd say you're the Australian Dragon, aren't you?

Fred: Right in one, Sheila. Now, what's a good-looking girl like you doing with a Dragon like Jake? Maybe we should hang out some time.

Rose walked up slowly to Fred Nerk. She grabbed him by the collar and flipped him onto his back.

Rose: I'll say this once: Don't insult my boyfriend, and don't think you can win me over with a good accent and smooth lines. GOT IT?

Fred: Got it.

Jake helped him up.

Jake: Don't be messing with Rose now, she's a Blackbelt among Blackbelts when it comes to martial arts. I have to look out every now and then just to make sure she isn't practicing her moves on me.

Rose blushed a bit at that last remark.

Fred: What do you say we have a go around the Island, for old time sakes?

Jake: I'd say: "Krikey mate, that sounds like a challenge to me." Dragon UP!!

Fred and Jake Dragoned up and got into the ready position.

Jake: Ready…

Fred: Set…

Fred/Jake: GO!!

They took off across the racecourse, leaving Rose to wait for them to return.

(Scene Change)

Sun was showing Haley the place where all the different tactics that Dragon Masters were showing their Dragon Students took place. The group noticed them at stopped their current session and came over.

Dragonstudent1: Aren't you Haley Long?

Haley: Yes?

They all immediately showered both of them with compliments.

Dragonstudent2: You were awesome at the Temple.

Dragoninstructor1: Sun Park has trained you well.

Sun: Thank you.

Soon a few Dragon kids were asking for autographs and techniques.

(Scene Change)

DragonX was now sitting in a Chair with hands chained behind him.

Andam: You are accused of slaying a Dragon and taking her powers. How do you plead?

Dx: Guilty.

Kulde: Do you have anything to say in your defense?

Dx: She asked me to take her powers. We were best friends even after we told each other our secrets. That night was the toughest night of my life. When Rose and Jake made their wishes about the Huntsclan, I was sent back into the past.

Kukulkhan: And why didn't she come back? Wouldn't you have prevented yourself from killing her?

Dx: There was nothing I could do. The exact date I returned to was 4 days after that night. I had Instructed Rose in the Timeline before the wish and am part of the reason that Jake is alive today. She spared him, not only because they were friends, or that they loved each other, but also that I had informed her to NOT slay a Dragon that protected others. She followed my instruction to my thankfulness. I never wished to kill my Dragon counter-part, but it happened.

Omina: And why are you turning yourself in now? You have been on the run for nearly 2 decades, judging by your description.

Dx: There is a powerful force more deadly than the Dark Dragon ever was that's coming to destroy everything.

Andam: And how do you know of this?

Dx: Years ago, for me anyway, a fellow Huntsclan member tampered with potions to receive Dragon Powers. He thought he could rule everything that way. No Human or creature, magical or non-magical, could stop him. I knew otherwise. A Dragon of my own Nightmares corrupted him, turning him into The Dark _Demon_ Dragon!

The council gasped. They never expected this.

Lao Shi: What he said is true. He knocked me out and DragonX saved me. What happened all those years ago doesn't matter so much as stopping the Dark Demon Dragon now.

Dx: Here is my proposal: Let me train Rose and Jake to follow in my footsteps of Dragon Training. Only THEN do we stand a chance against him. The Dark Dragon was Powerful, yes, but nothing compared to the Dark _Demon_ Dragon. They will become the next EARTH Dragon, as I am the current one.

Andam: Very well. All in favor?

Lao Shi/Kulde/Omina: Aye!

Andam: All opposed?

Kukulkhan/Andam: Nay!

Dx: If I might: this is the biggest challenge anyone has ever has to face. Only Rose and Jake have the power and skill to do this, but only if properly trained.

Kukulkhan: What proof do you have?

Dx: What other Dragon and their Slayer counterpart loves each other? Answer: My counterpart and I. This requires Dragon Training only I have been able to achieve. Regular Dragon powers won't cut it here, they need to explore the depths together.

Andam: I change my vote. With 4-to-1…

Kukulkhan: Make that 5-to-0.

Andam: Very well. DragonX, you have the FULL support of the council behind this. We're counting on you.

Dx: Thank you for this honor. I'll do my best. Now, if I'm not mistaken, I believe the American and Australian Dragons were having a friendly rematch. Shall we go watch?

Lao Shi: I believe so.

DragonX was freed from the chair and they went to see the finale of the race.

(Scene Change)

Haley and Sun, along with their fan group, had joined Rose while they waited for Fred and Jake. Fu Dog, who had to run/walk all the way there, was currently looking through his unique binoculars to see who was in the lead. The Dragon Council, along with DragonX landed to see this sight.

Fu Dog: I SEE THEM!

Rose: Who's winning?

Fu Dog: Jake, no Fred, wait no JAKE! Wait, they're tied!

Indeed Fred and Jake tied crossing the final marker.

Andam: Excellent flying Dragons Nerk and Long.

The crowd gasped to find the Council watching.

Jake: Wow, good one, Nerk.

Fred: Right back at ya, Mate.

DragonX was still in chains on his request. Rose looked over and saw this, and something else in the background.

Rose: MASTER!

DragonX walked forward a little and-

SNAP!

He broke the cuffs into tiny pieces. He turned to the surprised faces of the Council.

Dx: For the record, I could have done that at any time.

He jumped in the Air and Dragoned Up. He flew off to tackle the Dragon that was about to attack the Council. Dragon look-alike Shadows came in from all directions and everyone Dragoned Up to battle them, Rose using her martial arts as a substitute.

Dragon: DragonX, you cannot defeat the Master.

Dx: You don't know how powerful I can be.

The Dragon had no hind legs and no wings, but he was still a powerful opponent. The battle waged on the ground and in the air. The Mysterious Dragon was able to make DragonX Dragon Down.

Dragon: Told ya.

Dx: (smirks) Told you. DRAGON WARRIOR!

DragonX turned into his Dragon Warrior form. The tide of battle turned, the Shadows were getting destroyed and the Dragons helped each other with the remaining Shadows. Soon DragonX and the Mysterious Dragon were the only ones left fighting.

Dx: Dragon Saber!

DragonX pulled out his saber and was able to put the Dragon on defense.

Dragon: You may have won today, but victory will belong to the Master.

The Mysterious Dragon retreated. DragonX landed and returned to his human form.

Dx: See what I mean. That was the **_weakest_** General to the Dark Demon Dragon. I need to train American Dragon Long, and Rose in order to make them powerful enough to battle these forces as well.

Lao Shi turned to the other members. They nodded.

Lao Shi: Very well, you may train Jake and Rose.

Jake: DragonX, what's going on?

Dx: You'll find out soon enough.

(Chapter End)

(RDF1 wakes up)

RDF1: What do you think?

Dx: That could have gone better.

Rose: It could've gone worse.

RDF1: Where's Jake?

Rose: At home, suffering from "Rose Withdrawal" syndrome.

Pyros: (sarcastically) Better known as "Girlfriend Withdrawal."

Dx: Do you WANT Rose after you as well.

Pyros: What are the girls gonna do to me?

(RDF1 snaps fingers)(Portal to Digimon Dimension opens)(Rika and Renamon step through)

Rika: Thanks RDF1.

Renamon: Where is Pyros?

Pyros notices, pales and runs off, screaming like a scared girl.

Rika: GET BACK HERE!!

Rose: Save some for me!

Rika, Renamon, and Rose go after Pyros.

Dx: He never learns, does he?

RDF1: The SCARIEST thing will be when he gets Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Temari, Tsunade, and even Hinata after him. He won't be able to escape an army of them.

(Naruto enters)

Naruto: Are you gonna save me from Haku yet, or what?

RDF1: I'll get to your dimension soon enough, now go back to your Cliffhanger position.

Naruto: (pouts) Alright.

(Naruto trudges back to his dimension)

Dx: I better save Pyros if you're gonna update Naruto soon.

RDF1: You do that.

Well that wraps this up.

Later,

RDF1


End file.
